


Partner

by UsqueAdFinem



Series: 循此苦旅，以达天际 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 努德内发现奥默里克身上飘着女士香水味道，手上的戒指也不知所踪。





	1. Chapter 1

梦里新修剪的翠绿草坪散发着西瓜切开的清甜味道，剔透昂贵的水晶杯架在缀着蕾丝的桌布上，淡金色的香槟如瀑布般自最上层倾泻而下白色的气泡如浪花翻卷，高达七层的奶油蛋糕像童话里的城堡那样爬满翻糖做的玫瑰花，最上面是王子与公主永远幸福的样子。

道路上铺满红色的玫瑰花瓣,踩在脚下汁液四溢像夜莺胸口的血那样鲜艳，空中亮晶晶的彩带密集如流星划过头顶，往来交织成缤纷的露天拱廊。

梦里的奥默里克穿着线条精致的礼服，站在那绣着百合花的地毯尽头，在那庄严神圣的教堂门口低头吻他的睡美人。

他们交换了戒指，硕大的钻石闪耀如璀璨的启明星，在新娘的手指上熠熠生辉。她将另一枚戴在奥默里克干净的无名指上。

那里本该有另一枚戒指的，另一枚跟这一样的玻璃戒指，努德内望着自己无名指上那道朴素的银色环带，伏在汽车的方向盘上笑出声。

奥默里克才不信什么宗教呢，他也根本不喜欢所谓的钻石。但是他的新娘想要，他的新娘喜欢，所以那位曾说钻石不过是营销产物的无神论者就这么站在教堂门口给新娘带漂亮的钻石戒指。

这是他第三次做这样的梦了，或许是事不过三的缘故，他在这个梦里发动了汽车，将油门踩到底，碾过草坪上黄色的雏菊，击翻昂贵的香槟塔和精致的蛋糕，将新娘和新郎连同这美丽的梦境撞得如自己的心般支离破碎。

 

半梦半醒间努德内伸出手，迷迷糊糊地朝奥默里克那边摸索而去，手掌敲在木质的床头柜上，疼痛让梦中人彻底醒来。

他睁开眼睛发现自己正躺在奥默里克平日睡的那边床，只要对方的身体不在那里，他就会不自觉地朝着那边爬过去，占据那带着对方更多气息的领域，像是想要从承载着对方更多睡梦的枕塌里汲取熟悉的气息以替代不在的人作为助眠剂般孜孜不倦。

眼前夜色漆黑只有淡淡的白茫茫的从窗外投进来，墙上的挂钟隐约显示着时间，却又看不太清。他的心跳得像真的开车撞死了恋人般快，耳边却安静得让他怅然若失。

那不过是个梦，又不是真的。

经过冷静而迅速的分析,努德内认为自己之所以会重复陷于那样荒诞的梦,多半是因为在几天前的葬礼上见到了两位兄长。

再次接触与过去痛苦有关的脸孔和声音，这导致困扰他的旧日阴霾重现，并且在潜意识里与新建立的亲密纽带融合，从被家人遗弃的害怕演变成被恋人背叛的恐惧。

理论是这么说的，实践也是这么证明的。

 

努德内有复杂且严重的创伤后应激障碍，这是他跟奥默里克确立关系后才逐渐认识到的问题。

十几岁的他曾天真地相信只要逃离家庭的束缚就可以摆脱他们的阴影，却不想他在那样的环境中浸淫太久，以至于灵魂里早已被打下与父兄们相同的暴戾与残忍的烙印，而那些被羞辱和被伤害的回忆也悄悄为他今后人生中的亲密关系奠定了基调。

根植在不安全的家庭中的童年犹如难以摆脱的诅咒，导致他不自控地渴望更激烈的相处模式，曾经想要逃避和拒绝的事情在潜意识中不断闪回，如洪水侵蚀堤坝般消磨着他拼命抵抗的意志与善愿。

作为恋人的奥默里克性格温和体贴，他给不了努德内寻求的那种重复冲突与持续矛盾。他的家庭环境幸福安逸得无忧无虑，童年阴影所致的延续性伤害对他而言只是似曾听过的概念，因此未能在更早的时间觉察他认为只是情绪不佳的恋人正身处何等艰难的困境。

自原生家庭带来的伤痕并没有因新寻获的幸福而愈合，反而随着关系的日渐亲密以对方的温情和宽容为养料疯狂滋生，成长为堪以摧毁所有美好事物的有毒植物。

直到后来某次，原本安静地站在窗边看星星的努德内，突然毫无征兆地拽上奥默里克的领子，将只是刚好走过自己身边的恋人蛮横地按在地板上，在对方并无抵抗的情况下捆死他的双手，动作粗暴得像是掠食者对待自己的猎物。

让他最终得以将暴行遏止在无可挽回前的是从未放弃战斗的理智。他忽然安静下来，就像他刚才忽然爆发那样。他自连续不断的带着血腥味的吻中抬起头，在奥默里克那双蓝色的眼睛里看到令人心碎的痛苦。

“对不起，我……控制不住。”努德内像法庭上服罪的囚犯那样垂着头不断重复着，他解开缠绕在奥默里克手腕上的充电线，渗出皮肤的血丝控诉着他方才的狠厉，那暗红的痕迹线穿过视网膜上的投影绞紧他的心。

努德内握住奥默里克那骨节分明的手，亲吻他手腕上红得触目惊心的皮肤，声音颤抖地祈求着原谅，心里却在等着对方宣布这段关系的结束。他甚至想过对方会直接报警，恐怕任何法医验过伤之后都会判定奥默里克的男友是个虐待狂。

但是出乎意料地，奥默里克什么都没有做，他躺在原地望着努德内归于平静的双眸，像是在确认什么，又像是在思考什么。他稍稍推了下压在身上的人，努德内在感到有力量传来的瞬间回过神来让出空间，退得远远地盯着他。

“别害怕，”奥默里克声音温和得仿佛无事发生，伸出手将愧疚地缩到墙边不停战栗的努德内揽进怀里，手掌轻轻地拍打着对方的背部，“我陪你去看心理医生。”

作为无神论者的努德内在那刻将心口贴紧奥默里克的胸膛，向自己最渴望的救赎的存在暗暗起誓——再让奥默里克受到伤害就干脆分手。

 

努德内见到两位哥哥并没特别感觉，这说明治疗结果有效。

生意场上抬头不见低头见，上流社会的葬礼宾客云集堪称社交派对，彼此照面也算不上意外惊喜。

过去偶尔狭路相逢，不过是寒暄几句无关痛痒的话，彼此维持着体面与礼貌的关系。可这次，或许是难得见他身边没有陪伴，那两位兄长对自己弟弟表现出了前所未有的亲近。

“父亲希望你回家，”雅姆贝德家的长子对自己的弟弟说，声音诚恳得令听者简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“家族愿意支持你的事业，资金方面不会比那个人给你的少。”

“只要你回来，就可以拥有自己的公司，你想做什么项目都可以，不比你跟着普拉尼翁家强吗？”次子也附和着哥哥的话，以前所未有的温和语气劝着自己的弟弟。“哪有自家人不齐心，偏帮着外人赚钱的道理？”

努德内耐心着地听着他们以谈生意的口吻诉说亲情的可贵，表情平静甚至带着微笑，远远望去只会觉得这兄弟间的相处轻松又祥和。他从治疗师那里学会该如何保护自己。只要将他们当做是跟自己无关的陌生人，从家庭的语境中彻底剔除，他们就无法再用名为亲情的枷锁来控制自己。

他也模仿着他们说话的方式回答：“他们家赞助了我的研究，然后得到可转化为收益的成果。作为投资者，他们从我这个被投资者身上获利本就天经地义。”

仿佛是早已料到自己那位固执的弟弟不会这么容易被劝服，长子稍稍低下了声音，语意深沉地说：“我们都知道你跟他睡。”见努德内脸色阴沉，转身想要离开，他伸手将对方的肩按在原处，以十分理解的口吻说，“我明白你是真心喜欢他，谁会不喜欢那样有钱又对自己大方的现代贵族呢？可你要知道，喜欢是最靠不住的。你喜欢他，别人也喜欢他，你怎么知道他会永远喜欢你而不喜欢别人呢？”

“更何况你那位男友可是家中独子，他早晚会需要继承人的。”次子的声音循循善诱充满着同情，他是当真遗憾自己的弟弟幼稚得完全没有遗传到家族精明的基因，“他现在再怎么对你好，你对他们家族而言也不过是外人，他们家的产业再辉煌，你也沾不上半根指头。一旦分手，你什么都得不到。”

“说完了吗？”努德内的拳头握紧又松开，他将身体抽离搭在肩上的那只手，声音冷漠地表示辞别。“我还有事。”

“你知道他这几天跟什么人在一起吗？”说话的是次子，他笑意促狭地递过手机，将早已打开的相册呈在努德内的面前，“我猜你不知道。”

努德内随意望去，一眼便认出奥默里克那张熟悉的脸庞，那人身材挺拔穿正装的样子英俊得使他莞尔，他也很快注意到照片旁边标注的日期，看见奥默里克身边有位连续几日都与他相伴的美丽小姐，猜想那便是兄长们特意要向他展示的东西。

这种把戏拙劣得努德内都不屑于反驳，他抬眼朝那两位自作聪明的兄长投去轻蔑的眼神，转身朝着停车场离去。假装没有听到他们在身后说：“网络上的陌生人随便动动手指头，都比你更清楚你情人的动向。”

 

努德内越过大半张床扯下已经充好电的手机，整洁得近乎强迫症的屏幕上唯一无法分类的图标冲着他微笑。他在奥默里克那柔和的脸上轻点，将那对方姓名缩写的快捷方式打开，像重温美妙的诗歌般将那些信息重新看过。

他根本不需要上什么社交网站，奥默里克本人便是他的情报员。

那位精英人士忙得抱怨自己只能在飞机上解决睡眠，却又闲得连晚餐吃了什么都要拍照汇报。还有当地的落日与朝霞，飞机上形状奇异的云彩，抱住他脚踝讨食的猫咪，绿色的极光与白色的日晕……以这样的方式向被留在家里的恋人分享着平常得琐碎的细节，就好像对方仍伸手可触。

一边给自己发来这些信息，一边拥抱别人的概率有多少？努德内在心里计算着。不是不可能，但可能性很低。他忙不过来，对方也不会高兴。

拜统计学所赐，努德内从来没幻想过永恒的亲密关系，他知道两个人的结合以分离告终的可能性远大于在那之前死去。如果将身份与社会地位纳入考虑的话，他和奥默里克这样的关系存续到老的可能性更是微乎其微。有太多的变量和干扰，如挂在蜘蛛丝上的灰尘，将坐标轴上那根细细的线拖到谷底。

但那又如何？

人们不会因流星的光芒短暂而否定它的美丽，也不会因为意识到生命终将逝去就选择不活。那又为什么偏要以有始有终来作为亲密关系的最高评价？难道只因为最后的结束，那些过程中的美好就失去意义了吗？

努德内是个理智到超出常人理解范围的人。理智让他没办法像大部分人那样自欺欺人，说服自己相信摆在面前的关系会是人类社会中的特殊，同时也让他比一般人更容易接受未来分手的可能性。

即使在他对亲密的渴望最为幼稚的时候，在他将奥默里克按在实验室的墙上不由分说地吻，或是在那间公寓打开行李箱换上睡衣获得躺在对方床上的许可时，如果有冥冥之中的声音问他，你相信这会是永远吗？他都会摇头，只说，我希望。

他早就为自己预设了最终末的可能性，如果奥默里克有朝一日决定离开自己，不管是因为长时生厌还是想要接受政治联姻，他都会祝福对方绝不纠缠。

他冷静地计算过如果分手会怎么样？答案是不会怎么样。

这地球上每时每刻都有无数人在分手，其中大部分都活得好好的。他或许会痛苦，他或许会难过，他或许需要很久才能恢复，可那又怎么样？这些负面情绪不过是人之常情，别人挺得住他当然也可以。

钱的事，他根本不做希冀，除了他的付出该获得的薪酬，这么多年的相处中他并没有接受任何额外的馈赠，彼此之间的赠礼也是有来有往，从没有靠着亲密关系获取不属于自己的财富。

他在乎自己的研究，可是运营公司和维持实验室的都是他们家族出资的，人脉和资源也是他们家的积累。奥默里克为他创造予求予取的实验环境，负担着对外往来的部分好让他可以心无旁骛地研究，没有这些他根本不可能短时间做出那么丰硕的成果，他们留下知识产权也是业内行规毫无问题。

所以分手又怎么样？他根本不会失去任何不属于自己的东西。

为了对抗与创伤后应激障碍总是相伴的关系破裂恐惧，他早已建立好牢固完善的自我防御机制。

太过分心去纠缠那些未必会发生的想象，只会毁掉现在真实可触的幸福。就像是越担心摔碎碗越会手抖，越是站在悬崖边提醒自己远离越容易失足，重复的想象会演变为心理暗示，而心理暗示会赋予想象成真的更大可能。

努德内将滑动条定格在奥默里克自海边发来的照片上，夜色中的海湾静谧得仿佛沉睡于星空下，海面上远处有座闪光的灯塔，兴许是晃动的缘故，光点看起来模糊不清。

奥默里克在这样的夜色中对着他微笑，被海风撩起的额发卷曲得像腰果花。

想那么远做什么呢？还不如尽情享受现在。

努德内望着奥默里克微笑时眼眸中闪烁的火光，假装自己的倒影掩映其中，就像对方站在自己面前时那样。

他将手里的信息和照片迅速拖到底，轻轻地读着上面简短的文字。

“晚安。”这是奥默里克昨晚发来的倒数第二条信息，他的最后一条是，“我明天回来。”

—TBC—

2019-01-26


	2. Chapter 2

奥默里克回来的时候天还没有全亮，晨曦在室内楼下朦胧的光线，物件的轮廓都依稀可辨，却又看不清图案和花纹。

他将行李箱随手留在鞋柜边，朝着楼上的卧室走去，经过走廊时被楼梯台沙发上的影子吓定脚步，露出意外诧异的表情，随即靠过去拥住了自己的男友。吻落下时脸侧传来酥痒的感觉，努德内那没来得及梳理的乱糟糟的头发蹭在脸上，好像鸵鸟的翅羽滑过带着些许浮油的味道。

 

睡眼惺忪的努德内被这突如其来的亲昵惊得身颤，他没料到对方说的“明天”竟是这么早，若不是他的唇很快被精准地覆住，对方身影罩过来时他可能会喊叫，以为那是闯入的陌生人。

飞机舱体的混合气味扑面而来，让他隐隐觉得奥默里克的行为似乎异于常日。他知道自己的男友有轻微洁癖，每次回来头件事情便是换衣服，印象中从来不会带着引气和舱香的味道跟自己亲热。

如果只是作为问候的浅拥还可以理解，毕竟他正好路过自己所在的位置，打个招呼也是正常。可是奥默里克的手指滑到了更为隐秘的地方，他显然不止是想要跟自己说“早上好”。

更为奇怪的是，与动作传递的积极相反，奥默里克沉默得近乎诡异，除了嘴唇接触皮肤发出的轻声叹息外，努德内耳畔能听见的只有自己衣服被扯开的窸窣声，温柔且愈发深入的抚摸沿着皮肤传递着灼热，以行动替对方表达迫切需要被满足的渴望。

居于主动位置的奥默里克就像无尽的热带深海，带着令人欲罢不能的温暖漩涡，只掀起轻轻的水浪便能让被浸润者甘于沉沦其中。努德内抬起手替对方褪下外套，将那身考究的长衣扔在地毯上，又去解衬衣上精致的纽扣。

沙发的空间狭窄难以活动，给努德内饱受劳损的颈椎带来额外的负担。不如到床上去吧。他正想如此提议，鼻尖忽然捕捉到隐约香甜的气味，像是雨后的茉莉花般清香怡人，沿着对方衣摆垂下，甜腻地扼住他的声带。

是女士香水的味道。外套上没有，而衬衣上却留着。

努德内的手停止了动作，刚被恋人焐热的身体瞬间凉了下来。他感到头晕目眩，原本该输送到大脑的氧气仿佛被怦怦直跳的心脏截停，全身上下只有那处仍保持着知觉。

或许是不小心沾到的，这并不能说明什么。努德内极力保持着冷静，意识却脱离自主，开始不受控制地闪回，梦里温馨得泪流的画面重现在脑海里，心脏的每次跳动都充当情绪的水泵，恐惧与惊悸如潮水般涌来。

情绪敏感性本身不会构成伤害。努德内对自己重复着心理医生的话。无法完全摒除也没关系，只要学会正确的处理。不要以此要挟对方，不要以此折磨自己，学会寻找可以提供安全感的凭借。

努德内不再去管那件衬衣，手指沿着对方的手臂上行，经过扣在肩上的手背丘陵般突起的骨骼与河流般的血管，插进对方的指缝里十指相扣，轻轻地进退着摩擦。然他又猛地握紧，将对方的指尖深深地按进自己的血肉，最后挣扎着扯开。

“我要去实验室了。”努德内推开奥默里克翻身下地，连拖鞋都没穿就那么站在地毯上。

“这么早？天都没亮呢。”奥默里克终于说话，眼神迷离暧昧带着不知所措的疑惑，呼吸深沉得像是要把世界都卷入浪潮。他朝努德内伸出挽留的手，却只触到对方身后汗水蒸发出的湿润，只好无奈地以开玩笑的语气说，“又没人监督你的考勤。”

“没监督也不该怠惰。”努德内朝后退了几步别开脸，以免自己抵御不了那双蓝眼睛的诱惑，心甘情愿地被拖进柔情的浪卷里。他为自己随便想了个未必说得通的理由，“你也知道最近政府歇业，许多实验室都被迫封闭，这就导致需求紧迫的合作方只能……”他发现奥默里克根本不像在听，于是草草结束，“总之我得在那。”

“好吧。”奥默里克神色疲惫地应着，或许是旅途劳累，或许是有别的缘由，眼里有些失神，嘴唇动了动欲言又止，没有再作勉强。他从来习惯迁就，在知道努德内心里有过的创伤后更是如此。

他顺势躺在那张沙发上闭目养神，听着努德内回到卧室关门，猜想他应该在更衣，又听到他脚步靠近，经过自己时有所停顿，或许是以为自己睡着了，他没有告别。然后是楼下的大门开启又合上。然后是汽车发动的轰鸣——这个太远他不可能听见，但他能计算出努德内从门口走到车库的时间。

很快地，奥默里克的想象变得和这室内同样安静，空旷如同死阴的幽谷般森寒，心跳如死神临近的脚步踩着节拍在耳畔鼓噪。他朝地上那件外套伸出手，拽着衣角将口袋拨向自己，翻出手机在通讯里里搜寻着，最后拨通了律师的电话。

 

奥默里克的无名指上没有那枚戒指。

这个认知让努德内消耗了整个上午用来排除实验潜在的危险隐患，这隐患就是他那濒临决堤的情绪堤坝。任何心不在焉都有可能让无辜的同事为自己过错陪葬，宁可什么都不做，也绝不能强撑着拿生命冒险。

临近中午他仍毫无进展，最后干脆放弃实验，专心地分析这危险隐患产生的原因。

衬衣残留的香水，不知所踪的戒指。

在什么样的情况下，不属于本人的香水味会出现在衬衣上，而外套却干干净净？

也许是途径商场没有拒绝热情导购的试用，又刚好没穿那件外套。可再是业余的导购也不会把香水往对方身上喷。

也许是不小心打翻了会场更衣间的香氛，瓶子从桌上滑下刚好是腰部位置。可那样的话味道应该比这浓郁得多，奥默里克会因此换掉衣服，而不是带着室内香招摇过市。

也许他跟某位小姐跳过舞，他常出席宴会这倒是无法避免，可一般情况下舞伴贴不到那么近，留香位置应该更高，衣服同样也该早被换掉。

……想不通。努德内揉在太阳穴的手往后移，他的偏头痛在此时恰到好处地发作，像是有意要给这解密游戏增加难度。

他当然知道男人身上的香水味在这种时候通常意味着什么，可他就是无法将奥默里克平日所表现出的善良与那种事重合。就算要移情别恋，他也会先跟我提分手，努德内从来都如此相信，却没发现自己无形中否决了对方只是偶然尝鲜的可能。

没有天真到坚信两人的亲密关系会成为人世分合中特例的努德内，却对亲密关系的缔造对象信赖得近乎虔诚，不管是统计学还是社会学都无法阻止他将奥默里克划进他觉得对方就该属于的最美好的区间。

香水的问题暂时推导不出答案，那就思考戒指的事情吧。

努德内的视线落在自己的无名指根部，望着那简洁的银色弧轮。他们的对戒是由奥默里克亲手制作的。镶嵌在内侧贴着皮肤的那点晶亮并非来自宝石，而是在这座实验室里诞生的概念玻璃，它的折射率和透光率远胜过钻石，若以存世的数量计算更是珍稀。

奥默里克躲躲藏藏地，成功在被努德内发现前将这两枚戒指打造完毕。他是优秀的科学家，或许还算得上是成功的商人，却并不是珠宝匠。在只知结构原理缺乏熟练度的情况下完美主义发作，偏要将那两块玻璃磨成58面体的后果是被医生确认为视疲劳，在接下来的半个月里都被严格的恋人强迫休假。

“怪不得人常道‘爱情使人致盲’。”奥默里克躺在沙发上，蓝色的眼里柔情似海，望着上方正准备为自己滴眼药水的努德内，有些遗憾地解释着指环里的贵金属成分为何偏低，“铂金实在是太软了，凭我的手艺恐怕嵌不稳。”

这话让努德内觉得又好气又好笑，他惩罚般地将手里的药水挤进那抹海蓝中，看着奥默里克在下方因不适拼命眨眼，眼圈红润得仿佛在哭泣似的可爱，才满意地俯下身吻上对方。

那么，这枚承载着誓言的戒指在什么时候会被取下？努德内发现这个问题他同样想不出。

奥默里克戴上那枚戒指后就再也没见他摘下过，或许他摘下过但出现在自己面前时那轮珍贵的圆环从未缺席。他出差时戴着，开会时戴着，洗澡时戴着，睡觉时戴着……那枚戒指在他的手指上闪耀，向全世界宣告他身边有伴。

这么想确实令人幸福，可与此相对的情况便是他不希望别人知道自己有伴，就像那些有家有室还去夜店逛到凌晨的同事们那样，摘掉戒指的同时隐去伴侣的存在——这又重新回到了先前香水问题上被否决的可能性。

最后，努德内决定相信奥默里克的戒指是不小心滑落，也许在他的口袋里，也许丢失了。在口袋里就重新戴上，丢失了……这次就换成自己来为他打造戒指，做成跟这枚相同的形状，他从未离开过实验室，手艺应该比不得不分心旁物的奥默里克更好。

 

上午的实验室隐患就此排除，昨夜梦里惊醒睡眠不足，思考不擅长的问题又让他用脑过度，忽然轻松下来后随之而来的是挡不住的困顿。努德内决定先去办公室里睡个午觉，恢复些精力后再开始工作。

只可惜，这天的日历似乎注定与实验无缘，隐患刚排除又面临新的风险。

一个小巧的信封被送到他的办公室，签收人是奥默里克，可他不在，下属便将留物交给了努德内。即使是恋人也该彼此尊重隐私，努德内从来没有在未获对方允许的情况下私拆过奥默里克的信件。可这次，他不用拆，只从手感和轮廓便知道里面是枚戒指。

——很可能就是那枚玻璃戒指。

不，确实是那枚玻璃戒指。

努德内怔怔地望着那块比钻石还珍贵的玻璃在信封里那块绒布面上发光，闻着那贴心为戒指提供着保护的织物上如早餐相同的茉莉花香，良久才回过神来意识到自己做了什么。

他拆了奥默里克的私人信件，他不该这么做的，可他握着那信封太久，汗水将纸张变得薄弱，指甲轻轻压下轮形的中间，那信封就破掉，释放出迷惑他心智的香水味，让他有如着魔地将寄托物取出看个仔细。

香水和戒指，两个谜面的关键词最终汇集，某种能够同时解释两者的可能性如试管内的结晶逐渐析出，明晃晃地摆在努德内的面前，让他再也无法自欺。

努德内将那枚玻璃戒指举到眼前，上面沾着的花香味让他忍不住去想，将它送回来的那人是否知道戒指内侧那几个字母组成的是谁的名字？

对了，那枚戒指刻着的是自己的名字，而捡到戒指的那位小姐，假设是小姐吧，却知道该将它送还给奥默里克，还知道奥默里克的地址是这座实验室。这说明他们是认识的，认识到互知姓名与联系方式，认识到有可能将身上的香水蹭上对方的衬衣并刚好捡到掉落的戒指。

指甲穿过信封被濡湿揉碎的破洞扎疼他自己的血肉，事到如今最可笑的事情是，由于对自己的情绪问题存在认知，他竟难以分辨此刻心里的感觉是正常人都会有的怀疑，还是由自己心理障碍所导致的过度多心。

在过往的磨合中他都是倾向于后者的，将所有的猜忌全都归结为应激障碍，就可以说服自己别去胡思乱想。

可这次，要说服自己恐怕没那么简单。

 

努德内在办公室里发了一下午呆，那枚戒指被他重新安放在绒布里，原样包好塞进破烂不堪的信封。

手机在日落的暖光里响起短信铃声，屏幕上亮起的那个图标长着奥默里克的脸。第一条没有被理会。几分钟后又发来第二条，然后是第三条……在短信铃声变成电话铃声的时候，努德内起身走出房间，躲到咖啡机前假装自己需要另一杯拿铁。

环境的改换让努德内获得再次思考的能力。

他并未获得可以百分之百确定的结果，因此那些可能性不管多高都仍是猜想，是猜想就有被推翻的可能。世间巧合纷繁多样不可能穷尽推断，摆在面前的说不定是其中最无害的那种。他猜不到也想不到，但不等于没有。

奥默里克对自己从来坦诚，如果问他的话……

努德内的唇边贴上来时机恰到好处的吻，他正在眼睑闭合后的黑幕里还原奥默里克的样子，在心里为晚上的谈话组织语言，为自己私拆信件的逾越道歉……怎么可能拒绝得了这样的示好。

他的回应热情得带着久违的疯狂，几乎在唇触的瞬间便将对方抵上了墙，然而也正是在这时他感到掌中握感不对，睁开眼才发现对方不是奥默里克，而是被送来实习的在校生。

意识到自己认错人的努德内后退得踉跄，差点将他刚接好的咖啡打翻在桌。

“对不起，我看错了。”努德内惊魂未定地道着歉，又对那位满脸通红的实习生说，“可你刚刚那么做究竟是想干什么？”

“我希望您可以留下我，前辈，”实习生大胆又羞涩地说，脸上稚气尚未褪尽，刚满二十的正值美好的年纪，“我会让您满意的。”绝妙的一语双关。

“凭你这话，我就该立即开除你。”努德内毫不留情地拒绝道，看着那张年轻的脸由害羞的绯红变为害怕的惨白，他又有些于心不忍，来自过往的记忆闪回更让他缺乏铁面无私的底气——只看行为本身而不追究动机的话，这孩子方才做的和自己当初有什么区别？“但念及你过往表现不错……就让你呆到实习期结束吧，反正只剩四天。”他没有忘记避嫌，“从明天起取消你进入这里的权限，你就……到楼下去跟他们做层析。”

努德内扔下话语，连咖啡也没拿就朝着办公室走去。

那位实习生能力出众，他的简历奥默里克也看过并认可他的才华。努德内原本的计划便是留下他，却不料那孩子沉不住气，竟这样自毁前途。

手机在桌面上安安静静，右上角绿光闪烁个不停。努德内拇指滑过屏幕，将未接来电全部点掉，为信息让出阅读的空间。

「晚上回来吃饭吗？」信息后附着笑脸符号。

「晚上回来吃饭吧。」相同的文字从询问变为请求。

……

「忙就算了」时间在未接来电之后。

「别忘了吃饭」紧接上条追加。

努德内明白此时最合适的做法是给奥默里克打个电话，但他最后选择了更为回避的方式，手指飞快地动着：

「忙完了，我马上回来。」

 

奥默里克按照伴侣的口味准备了丰盛的晚餐，可努德内却吃得味同嚼蜡。那枚戒指揣在口袋里却坠着他的胃，仿佛有千钧之重让他感到绞痛，精心布置的烛光晚餐变成漫长的酷刑，不慎将餐具掉落在地面发出的那声脆音就是枪响，自他眉心穿过击碎他勉强维持的镇定。

“你怎么了？”奥默里克在桌子那边抬起头来问，这餐饭沉默得不自然，他的询问却到来得比平日晚许多。

“没怎么，”努德内自桌下捡起那根金属，将它放回桌子上却没有去拿干净的，他低下头喝了口泡着冰块的柠檬酒，装作不经意地朝奥默里克的手看去，“你的戒指呢？”

奥默里克直到这时才意识到自己手上少了件东西，他将手伸进口袋，弯下腰在地面上寻找，又站起来将全身的可能藏物的缝隙重新检查。

努德内默不作声地看着对方匆忙寻找的样子，垂在桌下的手伸进口袋，插进信封，穿过绒布，将那硬质的圆环握在手里。

“大概是落在楼上了，”戒指遍寻不着，奥默里克的额头上冒出可见的薄汗，声音也不再平稳，他想起了什么，“我去找下。”

“不必了，在我这里。”努德内举起食指，那枚走失的玻璃戒指在上面摇晃。

“原来是被你捡到了吗？”奥默里克露出稍微轻松的表情，面部肌肉却仍有些紧绷，他重新在桌前坐下，“是早上那时候？”

“谁知道呢？”努德内耸耸肩，没有透露对方想要的信息，“现在它在我手里了，”声音顿了顿，手指摇了摇，目光沉了沉，他一字一句地问，“你还想要吗？”

奥默里克意外地没有立即回答，他至少沉默了三秒，才缓缓地出声：“当然想要，我怎么可能会不想要？”

“那你就拿回去吧。”努德内朝奥默里克伸出手，可桌子太宽他们伸直手臂也还够不着。他只好站起来绕到奥默里克那边去，半跪着将那枚戒指亲手戴在对方的无名指上。

“你手上的味道是什么？”奥默里克捉起努德内的手凑近鼻尖，疑惑地闻着那似有还无的淡香。

努德内感到好笑，他抬眼问道：“你竟然分辨不出吗？”

“……是吲哚？”奥默里克得出了结论，并认为自己是正确的，同时还推断出了些别的事情，“你做完实验没洗干净手？”还没等努德内公布答案，他又声音严厉地说，“这可不行，很危险的，你现在去洗干净再来吃饭。”

“我……行吧，这就去。”努德内站起来，望着对方那张毫无破绽的脸，不知道该怎么继续演下去，“戒指也给我吧，顺便帮你一道洗干净。”

努德内在水流下将自己的手连同那枚戒指冲了整整十分钟，思考着自己该不该再留着口袋里的东西。重新回到桌前时他全身上下再也寻不到那种气味，他没有再次为对方戴上戒指，而是将它随手留在奥默里克面前的餐巾上。

奥默里克在对方不在的时候有了新的疑问，声音困惑地说：“……如果我没记错的话，最近你经手的实验都与吲哚无关。”

“确实如此，”努德内平静地回答，脸上泛起笑容，“可你也知道，吲哚未必只出现在化学实验，”他盯着对方的眼睛，声音里忽然多了些直白，“还可能出现在香水的成分里——比如茉莉花香。”

“我不明白你的意思。”奥默里克察觉到对方话中有话，却猜不出努德内的真意。

“没什么，我只是有些好奇，你为什么断定我是从实验室带回来的味道？”努德内的睫毛眨动，在他那双绿色眼睛里投下阴影，“说不定是从某位漂亮小姐身上蹭的香水呢？”

奥默里克的脸色随着努德内话语的尾音凝固，他的声音断续破碎如同氧化开裂的橡胶绳，支撑不起任何分量：“……请不要，开这样的玩笑。这根本不好笑。至少不要在今天，”他低头饮了口佐餐酒定神，重新抬起头来时目光变得肃然，“……我今天过得很糟。”

“是吗？”努德内声音平淡得如同这场晚餐留在他嘴里的味道，“有多糟？”

奥默里克自牙缝里艰难地挤出声音：“糟到我认为应该就我们关系存续的必要性展开讨论。”说罢，他看着努德内，想从那双淡漠的绿眼睛里探求出回答。

“通常而言的话，会提出这种问题，本就说明答案是否定的。”努德内神态安然地回望着奥默里克，高悬在头上的利剑终于落下，这么多年的心里建设被证明没有白费，他的反应比自己想的平静得多。

“或许你是对的。”奥默里克垂下头，再抬起时努德内已经不在那里。 

—TBC—

2019-01-27


	3. Chapter 3

两扇感应玻璃门在面前自动开启，努德内走进实验楼一层的大厅，看到前台处站着位端庄优雅的小姐，漂亮柔顺的金发如瀑流淌在深色的套装肩部，杰奎琳式的及膝裙下高跟鞋稳稳地撑着地面。

正当努德内觉得这头美丽的金发似曾见过时，那位小姐听到脚步声转过来看向门口，浓淡相宜的浅妆衬得那张年轻的面孔美丽娇柔。

外貌特征加上时间地点的巧合，足以让努德内将她与社交网站发布的照片中那位在奥默里克身边足呆了半个差程的金发美人联系在一起。

视觉的忆像化作耳畔的回音，他听见兄长们的嘲讽奚语在颅内萦绕，如坟墓里鬼魅的低鸣般，纠缠在神经上沿着血管交替散播热气与寒意，像是要将他拖入冰火交织的地狱，怎么都挥之不去。

如果真是她的话，出现在这里也不奇怪。

努德内不再看那边，径直朝着电梯间走去，想赶紧回到自己的办公室。与那位小姐完美无可挑剔的仪表正相反，他还穿着昨天从家里出来那身行头，外套上有几道深深的折痕，是刷卡进门就倒上床直躺到半夜才脱掉的缘故，里面的衬衣跟酒店的床单亲密拥抱了整晚，皱得失去它的价格所应提供的体面。

办公室里应该有备用的衣服，春夏秋冬从里到外一应俱全，足以让他从穿着昨日衣衫的可怜人脱胎换骨，以配得上这间实验室总负责人身份的精英形象重新披挂上阵。说来讽刺，那还是奥默里克在某次尴尬的事件后替惰于费心在细节的男友挑选出来挂上衣架放在柜子里的，说是以备不时之需，却没想到最后竟在这样的时候解了燃眉之急。

然而与努德内的才华横溢达成微妙平衡的是他总是糟糕透顶的运气，就在他斜绕过前台准备转身进入电梯间的时候，那美丽女子的目光焦点落到了他的身上。前台察言观色以为他们认识，便替访客叫住这位就无论从身份还是从关系都合适代替奥默里克做主的人。

努德内无法假装听不见，只好在离电梯间几步距离处转身，神态淡然地朝前台走去。随着他与对方距离的拉进，空气中茉莉花芬芳馥郁的香气愈发明显。频繁接触到相同的香水味使他对这种花香免疫，心里毫无半分惊讶的感觉。他礼貌地向那位小姐道晨安，询问她来此的意图。

美人大方简明地做着自我介绍，言谈举止皆是受过良好教育的样子，可努德内另有心事，听得恍然随意，回应也基本全靠直觉反应，只能勉强维持辞令的客套得体。还好他平日里的表情便是无悲无喜，所以此时那张看似平静的脸没有暴露出他的心不在焉。

“……我昨天跟他约好，今天上午过来参观实验室，”美人眨着卷翘的睫毛，其下双目盈盈动人，“可他似乎迟到了。”

“奥默里克从来都很守时，”努德内习惯性地替那人解释着，同时在心里嘲笑自己可怜的条件反射，“或许是路上耽误了，最近政府停摆产生许多连锁反应，部分路政停职导致交通拥堵也是其中之一。”

美人点点头，抿着嘴笑得昳丽动人：“没关系，我今日没有别的安排，就稍微等会他吧。”

按照正确的接待流程，努德内此刻应该请她去楼上办公室坐着喝杯咖啡，用些点心，可他预见到与对方单独相处可能会带来的尴尬，便换了套更加稳妥的策略。

“如果您不介意的话，暂时先由我来做您的向导如何？”努德内冲那位美丽的女士微微一笑，“我是这座实验室的负责人，这里的一切我都很熟悉。”

 

奥默里克到达的时候，努德内正在向他的访客展示石油的硅胶层析，站在那操作的正是昨天被发配到这的实习生。一边是跟奥默里克有关的大美人，一边是想要跟自己有关的小青年，正当努德内腹诽这场景中的人员配置堪称戏剧的时候，另一位姗姗来迟的主角推门登场，众人的目光如舞台聚光灯瞬间汇集到他的身上。

“很抱歉，让你久等了，今天路上有些不顺。”奥默里克声音温和地对那位女士致歉，快步走到那花香的范围里，恍惚相识的嗅觉记忆让他朝努德内投去疑惑的目光，又看了眼正转身取硅胶的实习生，他记得那孩子并不属于这个部门。

“交给你了，”努德内对奥默里克说，目光轻拂如飞鸟掠空，擦着他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛划过，没有作停留便落到别处，“我回楼上实验室去。”

他向那位女士微笑告别，转身的余光里奥默里克抿了抿嘴，目光如叹息低沉，却并未再说什么话，只有淡淡的一声“好。”

轻轻合上的门将奥默里克与他美丽的访客挡在视野之外，最后映在眼里的身影成双成对，好像梦中婚礼蛋糕上幸福的王子与公主。

 

努德内飞速走进电梯，回到办公室将门反锁，预定换衣服的计划被抛到九霄云外，反正狼狈的样子已经被最不想见的人看了个彻底。他将手肘支撑在办公桌上陷入思考，反复咀嚼着那位小姐话中透露的重要信息：可燃冰。

豪门盘根错节的家系从不是努德内的研究领域，他对那位小姐的姓氏毫无印象，却只从这个关键词便判断出她家族必定显赫非凡，且政商两道都根基雄厚，否则绝对不可能如此迅速抢占到这块炙手可热的新兴能源高地。

可燃冰的开采意味着甲烷的供应，后者对于商业火箭公司而言是不可或缺的资源。虽然氢氧组合从技术上来说更先进，也更有前景，可其昂贵的造价导致曲高和寡，而经济适用的甲烷火箭却是目前最受市场青睐的产品。

奥默里克的眼光一如既往地敏锐又富有前瞻性，在很多公司仍安于天然气甲烷时，他就已经考虑把仍在实验性开采阶段的可燃冰纳入合纵连横的计划，提前为不可再生的能源寻求最好的替代。

这就是让奥默里克年纪轻轻便在业内崭露头角成功的智慧与决断，努德内在心里由衷赞叹着，随之涌起的是心里的波浪如海啸般卷过又平静，只剩下海水没过头顶的窒息，他想要逃到忙碌中去喘口气，可与危险相伴的工作性质又让他连这最后的麻醉剂都无法寻求。

既然不能将难以自控的情绪带去实验室，那就埋在文献的海洋里与世隔绝吧，这么做也不算浪费时间。可上天仿佛偏要跟他作对，努德内打开的所有业内相关站点全都拒绝访问，政府停工期间就连数据库都不再可用，一连尝试了几家都是如此。

最后他别无选择地打开了监控系统，想看看实验室的情况如何，却在画面中看到奥默里克那熟悉得闭着眼睛都能描摹的身形，以及站在他身边的娇小美丽的人影。

没去实验室是正确的选择。奥默里克正在那里向那位可燃冰小姐介绍着什么，从他们面对的方向来看，应该是关于实验室最新取得的甲烷火箭专利。想要获得资源，就必须先证明自己值得这项投入，从听众时不时轻点的额头来看，她应当对今日所见所闻感到十分满意。

努德内对着画面里奥默里克那双看不清颜色的眼睛勾起笑容，即使看不清他也知道那双深邃包容的双目是蓝色的，就好像液态的氧气所呈现出的美丽颜色。

而他本人也正如氧气那般随和近人，不管对方是什么样的人他都能与之相谈甚欢，甚至合作共赢。就好像火箭发动机里的液态氧，可以搭配不同的物质产生推力与光热，跟甲烷的组合可行，跟煤油的组合也可行，温和易处的液态氧永远都有许多不同的选择。

可自己呢？无疑是那性情刁钻的液态氢气，虽然与液氧共同携手能为火箭发动机提供目前可行的最大比冲，被认为是液氧的最佳伴侣，却又性格孤僻不合群，情绪如静电积累随时一触即发。液氢使用起来麻烦又危险，密度低得蛮横霸道没有退让余地，必须掠夺液氧的空间才能获得足够施展的位置，又冷得与绝对零度比邻不慎靠近便会将液氧冻成冰块，无法自控地伤害本意帮助自己大放异彩的伴侣。

对探索星辰宇宙的征途而言，液氢自然是最优最理想的解答，可若论及日常生活，更安全舒心的甲烷才是更合适的选择。

不同的材料适用领域不同，不同的人亦是如此，有的人适合呆在实验室里创造价值，而有的人适合安放在身边提供体贴的陪伴。

屏幕里奥默里克带着女伴自实验区离开，紧接着走廊响起高跟鞋踩在大理石地面的声音，在更稳重的脚步声陪伴下漫步靠近。努德内坐在办公室里心头一紧，迅速将电脑合上。可脚步声经过门口并未停留，径直向着电梯走去。

努德内摊开的手心里蒙着汗液，暗笑自己的自作多情。奥默里克没在实验室看到他，就应该知道自己在这里。他是故意绕过的，想想也对，哪有带着新欢去见旧爱的道理。虽然奥默里克擅长处理危机，可最佳的做法永远是不制造事故。

努德内重新打开屏幕，鬼使神差地想看看他们走到哪了，画面从电梯开始依次切到庭院，最后锁定的地点是停车场。奥默里克正邀请那位小姐坐上自己车的副驾，手掌细心周到地护在门框上沿，将社交礼节恪守得近乎骑士风范。

不知道他们会去什么地方，或许是找家浪漫的露台餐厅共进午餐，然后再去看场或高雅或个性的剧目增添余兴，说不定会继续延续下去直到抵达浪漫的良宵和缱绻的黎明。

所有这些都是推测，是纯粹的想象，但有一点是可以确定的——奥默里克暂时不会回到那处在过去几年内都被称作“家”的房产。

这是个避免相见难堪的好机会。努德内当机立断站起来，身上的布料皱得比先前更夸张，衬衣的湿褶摩擦着皮肤，对自己超时工作表示严重抗议。他无暇顾及这些，到实验室简单交代过注意事项后便下电梯出了门。

努德内的车自奥默里克的停车位隔壁驶出。他无比庆幸自己当初果断刷自己的卡买下了这辆别克，而没有接受奥默里克的慷慨，所以他如今不需要像那些靠着亲密关系发家致富的人那么狼狈，在情尽而去时也只能开着对方赠与的车逃离。坚持自己购置贵重财产的好处便是在关系结束抽身的时候保留最基本的尊严。

属于奥默里克而自己只是合住关系的那座宅邸的院墙出现在路边，白色的墙壁让努德内想起梦里的教堂，还有刺眼的阳光，甜腻的蛋糕，缤纷的彩带……梦中新娘原本模糊的面容如今有了真实样貌，象牙白的薄纱覆盖在她柔软的金发上，奥默里克正低头，在浸染着茉莉花香的草地露雾里弯腰，即将吻上她樱桃色的水润嫩唇。

梦里不存在的刹车音尖啸而过，尾音伴随着什么东西垮塌的巨响，如白日里平底起的惊雷。差点被安全带勒断的肋骨传来阵阵隐痛，等到眼前缭乱的光斑与黑点逐渐褪去，努德内才看清眼前的状况。草地上狼藉的长痕是轮胎自绿化带碾过留下的车辙，车头凹陷处有流水自引擎盖淌下，涓细的瀑布源头是花园喷泉上被撞塌的贝壳形水池。

这座喷泉是依照叙拉古旧剧院阿基米德设计的那座原样复刻的，是这宅邸里最受奥默里克珍视的艺术品。当初将它安放在这里时，努德内还曾揶揄自己的恋人，说他是力学之父两千多年后的门徒。

钥匙在锁孔里被拧得变形，却再也无法将车发动起来，车内安静得连打火的声音都没有，四个轮子纹丝不动固执地维持着案发场景的原样。

努德内将额头靠在方向盘上，呼出的气息在金属的车标上凝结成水雾。事到如今还有什么好在意的呢？不过是为这场终局再增添些属于自己的过错。

或许我该预先发个通知让奥默里克有个心理准备，以免他驱车回来时受到惊吓手抖再把剩下的部分撞塌。努德内忽然笑得肩颤，为自己此时突然迸发的幽默。

他打开车门踩在草地上，积水打湿他的鞋袜，行走时溅起的泥在裤腿上留下斑点，脚印留在门廊的地毯上，将那棵硕果累累的无花果树丰茂的枝叶染成凋零的颜色。

放在更衣间角落柜子里的行李箱首次具有旅行之外的象征，很快便被各种衣物和随身物品填满。努德内并不指望这件英伦风格的皮具能替自己承担搬家的重任，他只收拾了足够让自己在酒店住到另寻居处的所需。

他将行李箱合上，边走边评估自己最终离开时需要准备多少纸箱。说多也多，这房子里绝大部分东西都留有他不可磨灭的痕迹，说少也少，其中只属于他个人的私物比例微乎。他们不分彼此地在这里共享生活时日太长，那些以“我们”为主体承载意义和功能的物品已经变成类似原子间共价键的存在，难以划定确切的归属。

这便是两个人逐渐融合成“我们”的结果，就像两种不同物质被化学反应结合成新的物质，越是紧密的联结，分离时想要各自取回属于自己的部分就越难。氢氧结合成水很容易，将水重新还原成两种单质就需要更复杂的过程。

这样也好。努德内决定只带走自己的个人物品，将那些满是回忆的部分留下。他过去曾对其中许多喜欢得爱不释手，可如今让它们散发迷人辉芒的意义不复存在，它们也全都顿时变得黯淡无光，再无什么可留恋的价值。

这便是名为“爱”的亲密关系所固有的特质，它没有什么规律可循，也不具备确定的范式，如火焰般灼热又不可触摸，如光线般明亮又虚无缥缈，却又不像火与光那样存在可以用作客观测定的规律。爱是全然主观的行为。它来时如火势不可挡，去时如风毫无痕迹，无法衡量，无法测评，感觉有就有，感觉没有就没有，想要有的时候可以追寻，不想要了也可以扔掉。

这就像是那道正在努德内无名指上闪耀的银色弧线，在佩戴者眼里它价超宇宙，可随便拿去任何珠宝店都会被鉴定得一文不值。它毕竟是玻璃做的，光泽比钻石璀璨却不具有后者那样被广泛认可的价值，数量稀有也并不总与昂贵挂钩，让它所值无价的是其上承载的心意，而心意本就是随时可因爱驰而被撤回的施予。

那么这枚不再具有意义的戒指该怎么处理呢？是该归还给对方？还是自己留着？正当努德内考虑去注册个论坛替生平初次恋爱分手做个文献综述以了解需知时，他在走廊尽头属于楼梯台的地面上看到有对黑色的鞋尖安放在那里。

奥默里克什么时候回来的？

努德内及时地刹住脚步，没有走到对方的视野范围里。房子太大就这点不好，连多出来的动静都听不见。不过也有好处，对方同样难以察觉自己的存在。

可以走侧面的楼梯去花园，然后绕道自大路上离开。努德内将行李箱轻轻地提起来，慢慢地朝着那被设计来供服务人员进出的楼梯间挪动。

这本该是个成功的逃跑计划——如果不是突然响起的手机铃声将他的行踪彻底暴露的话。

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

努德内没有浪费时间去接那通他光听乐曲便知道呼叫人是谁的电话，他在那段描绘群星与苍穹的乐曲演奏到第三小节前迅速转身，同时手臂下沉让行李箱落在地毯上，又顺手提起拉杆让万向轮滑至反向。眼中瞬间漫过的惊慌很快被淡漠替代，他神色从容地朝着走廊尽头迈步，全无他当初拖着行李箱跟在奥默里克身后朝他公寓走去的忐忑。

奥默里克的身影在乐曲停止的刹那自直角墙后闪现，他握着手机朝铃声响起的方向急切地张望，正好看见努德内拖着行李箱朝自己走来的情景，比液氧色更深的眼里有蓝焰燃烧，将惊骇与错愕，痛苦与酸楚通通卷入灰烬。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，嘴唇如竭泽的鱼般微张，血液里流淌着烧灼的热烈火浪，却没有给他苍白如雪的脸色染上温度。

“你……”奥默里克只说出一个字便失了音，视线呆呆地随着努德内的步伐回到自己身侧，又向着楼梯边缘移动拉长。他那巧言善辞的舌头举起叛旗，让他平日流畅通顺的话语变得艰涩断续，“……我看到花园里你的车，你——”

“很抱歉，我撞坏了你心爱的喷泉，”努德内站在楼梯边沿往回斜望，他的手掌扶在行李箱的拉杆上姿态好像拄着根绅士拐杖，平稳的声音很轻易便将对方的话打断，“我会照价赔偿的。”

“赔偿？”奥默里克沉声重复着，眼中的错愕逐渐转化为悲伤，他缓步朝努德内走来，难以置信地问，“你究竟在说什么？”

“……”努德内自奥默里克那双澄澈的眸子里感到从未有过的压迫，随着他的靠近仿佛空气都被压缩得增大了密度，呼吸变得粘着困难，鼻腔里好似有场风雪肆虐。与此同时苏醒的是深埋在潜意识里的期待，记忆中暴虐的关系场景逐渐在眼前变得清晰，仿佛那就该是他此生所有的相处与磨合所指向的最终结果。

“如果我没有理解错的话，你是打算趁我不在就这么悄悄离开？”奥默里克在离努德内很近的地方站定。若是在平时，这距离通常意味着接下来会有些令人脸红心跳的事情发生，然而此刻，奥默里克那有些泛红的眼睛里所隐藏的冲动并不讨喜。

“嗯。”努德内目光坚决地昂着头应声。他看见奥默里克嘴唇颤抖如身处凛冬，面部肌肉因极力克制而绷紧，心里竟然生出几分可笑的心疼。他不理解对方为何如此生气。“有什么问题吗？”他故作轻松地问，“别忘了，最先将这事提上议程的人可是你。”

“是，没错，”奥默里克表情痛苦地承认着，“但也并非……，”他深深地望进那双昔日曾令自己沉醉的湖色眼眸，“我昨天那么说本意是想跟你好好谈谈，可你没给我机会……”有风刮过他眼中的那片海，在水面上卷起浪花，让他的声音如扁帆摇晃，“我不明白，做实验时出现哪怕再不足道的偏差你都会穷追到底，绝不放过任何微小的线索与可能。但为什么，当我们间的感情出现亟待解决的问题时，你却放弃得如此干脆利落，甚至连弄清原因的耐心都没有？”

“……”努德内默然不语地承受着全部的指控，奥默里克的质问落在他的心里锋芒似雨，等对方说完后，他才轻笑着摇头，“哪怕在实验室范畴内，也不是所有的尝试都有努力的余地。不再契合的亲密关系，就如同装在火箭上的喷气发动机，注定无法启航，死守不放到头来只会浪费时间。”

“所以说，这就是你的答案？”奥默里克低头笑过复又抬眼，声音认真地想要向对方求个确信，眼里蕴着那泓泉未能变作溪流，却将他的薄唇润湿得晶泽，“你认为我这台喷气发动机能力不足，无法与你这枚前景无限的火箭相配，所以决意离去？”

“不，正相反，”努德内声音轻飘飘的，“你才是最好最棒的火箭，而我只是颗老旧迟钝的铱星，那曾经有幸获得你欣赏的光芒不过是过时的铝天线反射的太阳光，不足以照亮你未来的宏图。你也是时候将我寻淘汰掉另寻更值得托举在光与热中的明星了。”

“呵……”奥默里克定眸看着正欲背离自己而去的恋人，眼神犀利得像是要沿着光线在对方身上洒下的光边切割，将那轮廓永远地留在眼前。他用哀伤低婉的声音忽然念诵起他喜欢的诗歌来，“除你之外，我再无别的星辰，你复制成我无限的宇宙。”

分别刻在戒指内侧的两句西班牙语铭文连在一起产生咒语般的效果，化为声音的时机让努德内感到某种以温柔为名的残忍。过往的浓情爱意自四肢百骸浮现，被拥抱被爱抚的温热记忆不受控地被皮肤温习，潮水迅速没过将他那双澄澈的眸子搅动得波光万顷，让他那颗平静的表面下激荡不止的心忽然生出想要将面前的人装进行李箱一并带走的念头。

颤抖自努德内瘦削的指节开始向着全身蔓延，行李箱的长杆晃动起来发出细微震动的碎音，随着手腕看似不经意的扬起，沉重的箱体如被甩脱的货车箱顺着层阶滑下，翻滚着在台阶与栏杆上依次撞击。努德内站在台阶边俯视着自己造成的灾难，看见那做工精致的皮具在硬角上摔碎半边滚轮，忽然有种畅快淋漓的解脱感。脑海中越来越清晰的影像驱走眼前楼梯地毯与墙面的颜色，刻骨铭心的记忆飞速倒带至他最想遗忘的过往，尘封已久的书架上那本带锁的书掉落地面，如走马灯般的长幅自书页里如胶片卷带蔓延，曾让他感到宛若新生的亲密关系与过去的家庭氛围在他潜意识里形成的投射重叠得前所未有的严丝合缝。

果然到最后都会变成这样。努德内毫不意外地想。他此刻的心情就像是经过冗长的桥段后终于等来最后的结局，就算是以惨淡的终末收场，也没有忐忑苦等另一只鞋落地那么煎熬。他的表情因释然而松动，浑身轻如飘羽在自脚底涌上全身的洪流漩涡中摇摆，没有任何抵抗地随着海浪的裹挟旋转，头晕目眩中意识逐渐被推向沉沦的中心——如果没有那只牢牢抓在他手腕上坚定不放的手，他或许真的会溺死在自己激昂如潮的情绪中。

“你想做什么？”努德内抬起那只被奥默里克握住的手，将它举到两人的视线中时撞上了对方的目光，毫无抵抗力地被那双饱含深情与眷恋的眼睛摄住魂魄，困在千墙百路的迷宫里兜转寻不见出口。奥默里克的温柔与关怀如同一张细密编织的网，曾在他向着情绪崩溃的深渊滑落时保护他免于坠地粉身碎骨，此刻却化作纠缠难断的绕心藤蔓，只要被那散发着甜蜜味道的触须捕获便再也逃不开。

他恍惚中依稀听见奥默里克似乎说了些什么话，可那些以声音为载体的语言符号被巨浪拍碎成难以拼凑意义的残片，又因成为过去时而无处拾捡，变作耳旁吹过的风飘散不可捕捉。

他只想知道奥默里克为什么事到如今仍然要扮演完美无可挑剔的关怀者角色，聪明如他他难道不明白这多余的善意只会为不得不离去的人平添痛苦？

然而奥默里克并不知道努德内心中的真实所想，他将对方的询问理解成对桎梏的抗议，环在那只手腕上的手指因此稍稍松了些，声音沉稳而悲伤地解释着：“别误会，我……只是担心你会摔下去。”

努德内双目漠然地看着奥默里克，望过去的眼神透亮却飘忽，如同隔着白茫茫的细雪看星辰。奥默里克显然是理解错了问题，那么他的回答也就不具有意义。

“你看上去有些……疲惫，”考虑到对方与自己的亲密关系关系不复从前，奥默里克说话的用词变得谨慎。他动作轻柔地将脸色苍白的努德内拉近自己，引着臂中人坐到楼梯台边那张沙发上，这正是昨日清晨那场小别重逢后的欢爱戛然而止的地方，“不如先在这坐下稍事休息，待我去给你倒杯水，”他将对方绵软的身体在沙发上安妥，眼里有些不放心地说，“你等着我。”

他是怕我会趁他不在时逃走吗？努德内在心里哑然失笑。他不想再接受对方的任何好意，却没有力气摇头，他根本拒绝不了那个人的深情款款。奥默里克的温柔体贴本就是他身上最为致命的部分，浸润在其中的时光美好得令人产生被命运眷顾的错觉，直到戒掉时连本带息地以痛苦偿还才知道暗中标注的价码有多昂贵。

房子偌大的空间将厨房里的响动阻隔，努德内听不见奥默里克在做什么，却无端地想起他奥默里克初次吻他那日为他泡的那杯花茶。茶水清冽，花香四溢，从那刻起便奠定他们逾十年交往的基调，如流淌过春日草地的溪水般润物，如花朵叶片上的露水在阳光下氤氲的薄雾般宜人。只可惜那茶水如今凉得透心，而自己却是如此执迷不悟，捧着那韵味犹存的残渣，明知再也品不出味道，决定不再心存侥幸，事到临头却又迟迟放不开手。

“我在水里加了少许冰糖。”来如去时匆忙的奥默里克将一只玻璃杯递给努德内，手臂伸展的长度保持着悲哀的礼节距离。

“嗯，谢谢。”努德内接过那只杯子，低头闷不作声地饮着，水里的甜味在舌尖化开，让他想起从迷宫里逃出生天的小白鼠拼命摄入糖分的可怜样子。

奥默里克坐在沙发的另一头，沉默地看着努德内自那玻璃杯中喝水的动作，这简单寻常的小事催化出对过往的无限眷恋，本以为可在余生慢慢道来的衷肠忽然变得不再可说，翻江倒海的酸楚滋味漫至喉头，又被克制着生生咽了回去，最后化作眼里泛滥成灾的苦涩。

一滴晶莹的眼泪就这么忽然落下。努德内正侧身将玻璃杯放在旁边台面上，他只觉得余光中奥默里克突兀地低下了头，回望过去时刚巧看到那滴单泪落下，在沙发的布面上润湿颜色较深的水痕。

糖分的摄入与水流淌过体内所带来的心理暗示已让努德内的情绪洋面回复平静，因此那滴泪落下时激荡起的涟漪在他眼内微澜的湖面上看起来尤为明显。

“奥默里克。”他轻轻地唤了下对方的名字，却又顿时没了词。理智取代情绪夺回控制权的结果是洪潮结束肆虐，却留下遍地如芒的疑云丛生。他无法理解明明好事将近的奥默里克为何表现得如此难过。

“很抱歉，我……”奥默里克无奈地收回那只欲盖弥彰的手掌，将他本不想被对方看到的那块湿痕连同自己的脆弱一并揭开。他在努德内那双询问的眼睛里看到深重的疑惑，却又迟迟等不来问题，只好拣自己本就想解释的部分说，“我在花园里看到你那辆车的时候，满脑子想的都是你有没有因此受伤。我猜想你应该在屋子里，可四处看过后却没发现人影，以为你又出去了，所以才会拨通你的电话，想借此确认你的所在和平安与否。”

“放心吧，我没受伤。”努德内语气平静地回答，“我那时应该在更衣间，你没有看到也是正常。”

“是的，我那时太着急了，只在卧室门口匆匆看了眼便去了邻间……现在知道你没事，我也放心了。”奥默里克努力在嘴角挤出的笑容，却没能盖过眉梢的悲伤，他的声音沉了下去，目光稍稍错开，“我尊重你的选择，你要离开我不会阻拦，只是你告别的方式让我感到有些难以接受，”他轻轻地叹了口气，“不过也不奇怪，在感情问题上你从来都很果断，喜欢的时候勇敢直接得迅雷不及掩耳，离去的时候……决绝程度同样令人吃惊。”

他到底在说什么？本意用作解答的言语听在耳里却让努德内感到越来越困惑。奥默里克的话听起来仿佛跟自己调换了立场，明明是先另寻好未来的人却拿了被抛弃者的台词本。

“……我们过去曾经无话不谈，却不知道隔阂是从什么时候开始出现的。”奥默里克继续说着，“我昨晚反思到天明，检讨是不是我的自我感觉太好，以至于忽略了你的感受，想当然地认为你在这段关系中获得的幸福感与我相同，也想当然地认为你必定跟我一样希望能将这段关系维持到永远。”说到这里，他的眼睛出现些抱歉的意味，“我忽略了情感不对等的可能性——或许你从我这得到的，并不如我从你那里获得的多。”

努德内轻轻地摇了摇头，对自己听到的表示否认，却无暇思考回应的话，单是尝试领会对方的语义和语境的关系便让他的大脑连续卡壳。奥默里克的话语和他认为自己面对的事情仿佛两条互不相交的平行线，有着各自的逻辑和道理，如地平线上的碧海蓝天，看似相接却相距甚远。

“……似乎稍微说得有些多了。”奥默里克见努德内对自己的剖白毫无反应，不确定对方是否还想继续听，只好将自己单方面喃喃说道的对话结束在最后的解释里，“希望你理解，毕竟你我相处这么多年，突然要面对没有你参与的生活，我多少需要些时间来适应，”他有些舍不得地望着手指上那枚出自自己之手的作品，“哪怕只是枚戒指，戴久了之后摘掉也会留下痕迹，更何况——”

说到戒指的时候努德内忽然没能控制住笑出声来，那道银色的人造圆弧如同开启魔匣的机关，只作为词语出现的短暂瞬间，便将他因此所承受的折磨以笑话的方式释放。察觉到失态后，他很迅速地收了音，可奥默里克被打断的余句再没有说完。

死寂般的沉默后，奥默里克才在脸上如冰面碎裂的表情中拼凑起故作的镇定。他站起身来，将镶嵌着车标的钥匙放在努德内的手边，“不打扰你休息了，”他的声音很轻如漫过脚背的海水般温度暖淡，“你的车坏了就先用我的吧。”

努德内没有去接那把钥匙，他听见奥默里克在转身时留下了祝愿自己以后幸福的话语，那双蓝眼里藏不住的如刀割般的痛苦传递他的伤心欲绝，反倒是自己的淡然看起来更像是薄情寡义负心而去的那个人。

事情有哪里不对。努德内伸手拽住奥默里克的衣袖，种种反常行为和意义不明的话语组成错综复杂的迷题，他在尝试依靠理智去求解的过程中几度受挫，却因对方表情里所蕴含的情绪突然得到如灵光般闪过的猜想——奥默里克或许并不希望自己离开。

“还有事吗？”手腕处收紧的布料传来轻轻的拉扯，奥默里克止住步伐重又转过身来问道，沉重的目光自上方垂下，声音如风中飘散的雪花摇摆不定，仿佛随时会被融化成飘零的雨水。

努德内迎着对方的目光点头，为自己赢得几秒钟思考措辞的时间，最后他问道：“你还没告诉我，昨天到底发生了什么令你觉得糟糕的事情？”

—TBC—

2019-02-08


	5. Chapter 5

在什么样的情况下，奥默里克会将那枚玻璃戒指自无名指上摘掉呢？

答案以两块并列的手机屏幕为载体，在努德内的面前拼合成完整的解释。左边是他自己的手机，奥默里克方才借了它去，还回来时上面的页面上有则昨日凌晨的急报。右边是奥默里克的那部，打开的电子行程单上显示的航班号与左面新闻所涉那架相同。

努德内盯着配图上那架磨损明显的飞机发愣，撰写报道的记者将这起航空事故描写得如电影剧情般惊心动魄，又将侥幸的劫后脱险渲染得无比煽情。平日的努德内从来对这种词藻堆砌的文字敬谢不敏，可电子行程单上那串与奥默里克姓名只距几厘米的号码清晰地摆在那里，让这起差点以空难收场的事故从每日匆匆滚过的头条变成以他心尖上的人为主语的事件。

所以奥默里克才不得不摘下戒指，取下身上所佩戴的金属物是为了提高幸存的可能性，他是希望可以再回来见到自己。努德内没有漏掉那报道所提供的任何细节，他看到机长几次尝试自救失败,机上的乘客们抱着必死的觉悟写下遗书，直到飞机迫降的振动消失，广播中响起乘务员喜极而泣的声音，他们中的许多仍旧战战兢兢，不敢相信死神真的远离。

奥默里克从来都是镇定而勇敢的，所以他回来时脸上并没有恐惧，只是看起来有些反常。对于刚自死亡的国境线返航的生还者来说，这点异样根本可以忽略不计。就和新闻图片上那些相拥而泣的亲人们那样，他迫不及待靠近自己的怀抱是想要获得来自亲密关系的安慰，而他猜忌心过剩的男友却寻了拙劣的借口，残忍又冷漠地将惊魂未定的他扔在那微凉的清晨里。

“对不起。”尽管还有些谜团尚未解开，可对意识到自己差点就完全失去了奥默里克的努德内来说，那都不如对方还活着这件事重要。

倾倒在楼梯拐角等着被扶起带走的行李箱被努德内忘得一干二净，他将对方揽进自己迟来的拥抱里，搂得紧紧地，像是要以触感来确认眼前的人是真实存在的生者，而不是眷念旧居寻路而回的虚无魂灵。隔着衬衣传来的皮肤温度熨帖又安心，散发着生命特有的热量，靠在怀里的轮廓坚实而有所回馈，那的确是他经过逾十年的时光所熟悉的人。

“没什么，不过是虚惊一场。”奥默里克侧过脸去，避开努德内递过来的唇，声音平静地对着墙上那副风景画说。横在两人中的手掌轻推，为自己的视线隔出能够看清对方眼睛的距离，“已经是昨天的事，你要不问我都忘了。”

“对不起，我不知道你遇到了这样的事情。” 努德内握住那只将自己推开的手掌，手心里冰凉凉的，他想奥默里克的心或许也是如此。他的声音低得近乎忏悔，“如果我知道的话，那时候……无论如何都不会拒绝你的。”

奥默里克轻轻笑了起来，眼睛里有许多意味如洄游的透明鱼群随着海浪沉浮，让他的目光看起来分外深邃，可那烁烁生辉的波光中却没有任何欣慰的含义，反而如同北洋崩毁的冰川碎片般寒冷。

“换句话说，”奥默里克看着努德内那双如受惊的鹿般盈水光的眼睛，“如果没有发生这样严重得足够让你对我产生同情的事情，我对你的亲近就失去了被接受的理由。”

“不，”努德内惊慌之余坚决地摇着头，急切地为自己辩解道，“我不是这个意思，”他将奥默里克的手握得更紧，小指尖无意识地在对方指根那道坚硬的圆环上来回抚摸，“请原谅我词不达意，但是我……我那时候……”在真实的缘由面前，所有自以为是的想法都显得狭隘又可笑，根本说不出口，他只好将解释换成保证，“对不起，奥默里克，请原谅我的迟钝和不近人情，我保证以后再也不会……”

“你认为我现在对你说这些，是因为记恨你那时拒绝和我亲热？”奥默里克的嘴角笑出微弧，声音却冷彻得刺骨，“不，我从来都坚持即使是恋人之间，也不该存在任何勉强，尤其是爱欲的范畴。你既然心情不在此，那就等你想要的时候再做，只有单方面享受的欢乐是没意义的。我那时的想法就是这么简单，让我在意的是你——”他眼中方才蕴着的泪水已经干涸，凝固成坚冰般的决然，“算了，既然我们已不会拥有未来，那过去的事也就没有再计较的必要。”

还没等努德内领会出对方话中蕴含的深意，便被轻柔却毫不留情地推到沙发内侧，随后感到的是对方体温的迅速远离，他连忙伸出手臂将正欲离开的奥默里克拦住，原本决心离去的人如今立场倒转变成了挽留者。

“我们谈谈好吗？”努德内声音低低地靠近奥默里克的耳侧，却不敢像过去那样干脆贴上，他察觉得到怀里的人对自己触碰的反感，知道那平日里脾气好得宛如圣徒的人，这次是真的动了怒，“我需要了解你生气的原因，”他的语气诚恳得近乎哀求，“请告诉我为什么你昨天晚饭时会忽然提到我们关系的存续，那个时候你原本想说的话是什么？”

“……”毫无防备的旧事重提如雨点打在百合花狭长的叶子上，奥默里克的身子传递过去瞬息即逝的颤抖，不用迎着对方视线的背对姿势让难言的话也变得好出口，虽然也只是相对的，“你方才所看到的，并不是昨天发生在我身上的最糟糕的事情。”

“那最糟糕的是什么呢？”努德内小心翼翼地问，他试着扳了扳对方的肩，又最终放弃了。

“你真的猜不到吗？”奥默里克的问句飘在空中如垂下的蜘蛛丝，脆弱易断却指向最终的答案。

努德内牢牢地抓住那根细线，顺着它抽丝剥茧，沿着那细微的闪光，在记忆中翻找所有的可能性，却未能寻见收获，倒将脑海搅和得如他此刻的心般凌乱，只好硬着头皮说：“抱歉，我实在是想不出，希望你能明白地告诉我。”

奥默里克长长地叹了口气，肩膀如即将被大海吞没的岛屿般慢慢沉下去，他稍稍回过些头，余光堪堪能看到对方模糊的影子，就这么对着那依稀可辨的面庞说：“你知道我是十分……在意你的。除开作为双亲的父母因为生养我的缘故无法作为参照，可以说你就是我在这个世界上最在意的人。决定跟你交往时我也是十分认真的，甚至想好了未来的计划，考虑到了你家人的反对……唯独没想到的是你会离开我，更没想到你会……”没有说出口的后半句化作叹息与摇头，如同谜题般悬念顿生。

“会怎么样？”努德内急切地问，没有余暇去质疑奥默里克所说的关于离开的话语明明是今天的事情，“我到底做错了什么？”

“其实，那场虚惊对我来说并没有造成太大的影响，只是有些许劫后余生所致的不真实感，而这仅有的困扰也在我触碰到你的刹那烟消云散，只需要将你拥进怀里，便足够我相信自己是真的回到了人间。”奥默里克没有立即回答问题，声音平稳得如同讲述他人的历险故事，“我丝毫没有怀疑你对我的抗拒另有原因。你走后我开始检讨自己过去的疏忽，竟然没有将这样的突发事件纳入考虑，如果我真的出了意外你该怎么办？所以我立刻联系了律师修改……某些可能用得上的文件，以确保哪天我真的不在了，你能够获得我所留下的全部遗产。”

“可我……”努德内嗫嚅着将怀里的人抱得更紧了些，发现对方没有做出反应抗拒，干脆顺势将下巴也搁上了对方的肩，“我更希望你平安，永远也用不到那些。”

“是吗？”奥默里克的话里带着笑音，“可我昨天却有那么瞬间的想法是——或许我回不来对你而言更省事。”说完他又语气轻松地很快否决，“只是瞬间自暴自弃的心绪，并不代表我真的认为你会这么想。我知道你本性善良，即使对我心生厌倦，也不至于舍得我去死。”

“我当然不会舍得你……如果厄运注定降临的话，我宁可是它由自己来承受，不管是死亡，疾病，还是别的。”努德内再也按捺不住内心的急迫，他急需明确的答案，“究竟是什么事让你想到了这些？”

“非要我说出来吗？”奥默里克浓密的黑发在他摇头时擦过努德内的脸侧，发出窸窣的声响，呼之欲出的谜底如丛林里蛰伏的野兽，蓄势待发。他沉默了几秒，才又重新说话，“那么请问，你昨天傍晚为什么不接我电话？你那时究竟在忙什么呢？”

“那时我，没有将手机带在身边，”努德内不确定自己这么说算不算撒谎，若是论比例的话自己确实听到的呼叫远不如因为离开铃声范围而错过的多，四舍五入也勉强算是实话，“可我看到后很快便给你回了信息，也尽快赶了回来。”

“需要我提醒你，我有查看实验室监控的权限吗？”奥默里克问，“我知道你那时在茶水间，自然也看到了你做的事情。”最难以启齿的事情和盘托出后，他转过身去面对着那双好看得曾令他欲罢不能的祖母绿色眼眸，“我没有监视你的意思，只是很希望你能回家用晚餐，见你一直不接电话，便想看看你在忙什么，身边有没有别的人可以帮我带个话。”

“所以你看到了什么？”努德内声音僵硬地问，那猝不及防的唇触感重新浮起，如吐信的蝮蛇深入咬住他的喉咙，尖牙深深地扎进肉里散发着令人麻痹的毒液，连带呼吸都变得困难起来。

“你做了什么，我就看到了什么。”奥默里克的样子看起来并没有比努德内轻松，他只是更擅长克制与掩饰。

“不是，我的意思是，你看到的和实际可能不太一样，你肯定没有看仔细。”努德内回应着奥默里克的视线，希望对方能够从自己的眼睛里解读出诚实，“你有没有看到我闭着眼睛？有没有看到最后我所做的？”

“我只看了一眼，便退出来锁了权限。”奥默里克回答，努德内握在肩上的手抓得他有些疼，可远比不过自更深处传来的绞痛，他笑得悲伤又隐忍，“我看到的是我心爱的人在吻别人，难道说，我还得去辨认你的眼睑是否闭合以判断你是否对他足够深情，还是我我必须看到最后以便知道你们做到了哪一步？”

“不是这样，请你重新再看一次，再看一次你就会明白事情不是你认为的那样子。”努德内想起奥默里克有的权限自己也有的，他慌乱地翻出方才遗落在沙发夹角里的手机，找出监控系统的移动访问端口，在众多的摄像头中点开茶水间那个，拼命地往前回溯。茶水间大部分时候都空无一人，短短几分钟的时间很难被定位，他又退出来查看了信息和未接来电，这才找到那要命的几百秒被记录的位置。

“我不想看，”奥默里克十分抗拒地后退着，他的背靠上了沙发柔软的表面织物，错开脸的同时竖起手掌将那几乎快贴到面前的屏幕挡得严严实实，“我说了，我不想看。”

“可你必须，不能不看！”努德内一手握着手机，一手抓着对方的肩，因为身体不平衡的缘故，手上的力量逐渐往中间移去，“否则我不知道该怎么证明我的话。我当时有些恍惚，不小心认错了人，他那么做让我条件反射以为是你，我没有想到实验室里还会有你之外的人对我做出这么亲近的举动，可我意识到不对后很快便中止了这个错误。我将他调到楼下就是防止再有这样的事情，我真的……拜托你重新看看吧。”

“我不看，”奥默里克的声音自下传来，身子被按在沙发上动弹不得，他只好闭上眼睛以示坚决。正当努德内望着那紧闭的眼睑差点没忍住伸手将它们强行掰开的冲动时，奥默里克露出如释重负的表情，“但我相信你的话，你说的我全都信。”

“什么？”努德内感到手背上传来轻轻的拍打，低头才发现自己差点扼上了对方的脖颈，连忙松开，歉意地后退，问道，“你就不打算先确认下再相信？”

“被掐着脖子强制观看自己的恋人跟别人拥吻，这种地狱里才会有的酷刑也亏你想得出来。”奥默里克无奈地回答，睁开眼睛望着上方的人，露出宽慰而弛然的表情问，“所以你并没有喜欢上别人？我也没有因此失去你？”

“当然没有，”努德内将手机扔回角落，借着自背部抚过的力量靠在奥默里克肩上，以起誓般庄严的声音说，“或许我有时会制不住情绪使你为难，但在可控的时候，我绝对不会做故意伤害你的事情，永远不会。”说罢他低头吻上身下的唇，“我此生只爱过你一人。”

“我信。”奥默里克的手指温柔地沿着努德内的脊柱向下逐个安抚着，“若不是亲眼所见，我也绝不会认为……可正如你说的，眼见未必为实。”说到这里他自嘲地笑了笑，忽然想起件事情，声音疑惑地问，“既然你的心仍在我这，又为何那么决绝地想要离开呢？”

—TBC—

2019-02-10


	6. Chapter 6

“这其中有些误会，”努德内稍稍动了动身子，好让自己的重量避开对方的柔软处，后脑传来温热的安抚，给予他直面自己内心软处的勇气，“说出来你或许会嘲笑我。”

“说吧，我不会笑你的，”奥默里克声音轻柔地鼓励着，“还有什么比我对你的误会更可笑的？”

“比那有过之而无不及，”努德内低下头，抓起对方的左手贴在胸口，摩挲着那枚光洁的玻璃戒指，“我以为你不想要我了。”

“……”奥默里克的确没有笑，他声音有些严肃地问，“你为什么会这么想？是我给你的安全感不够，还是——”按在嘴上的指尖止住他的话。

“不是你的问题，”努德内连忙摇头，“即使硬要寻你的原因，那也只能是你给予我的幸福过于充实，让我产生了不真实感，不敢去相信这么美好的事情真的降临在我身上。”

奥默里克的呼吸里带着不甚赞同的意味，却没有出声反驳努德内对他的评价，只将脸侧贴在努德内的发丛里轻轻蹭着，托在对方后脑处的手略微下移到后颈窝，来回抚摸着那块掩映在浅棕色发间的皮肤，声音柔和地说：“我能理解你的这种心情，我对你也抱着同样的看法。”

“我有时候会对眼前拥有的幸福感到怀疑，既想要珍惜，又控制不住对于失去的害怕，结果便是无端的胡思乱想，”努德内握着那枚戒指像摆弄精巧的玩具般在对方的无名指上来回转圈，“每次感到不安，我都用理智与逻辑来抵御缺乏根据的多疑，但偶尔也有些时候，我没能成功说服自己去笃信。”

“明白。”奥默里克的吻印在对方发间，落下时带着绵长的停留。他知道努德内的心理机制，陪伴对方接受治疗的同时，他也预约了作为伴侣的关怀课程，好让自己学会该怎么做，他的聪慧让他领悟得很快。

“你这次出差期间，因为一些事情，我的情绪有些不稳定，白天还好好的，可到了晚上，就会梦见一些不好的事情。”努德内知道自己的心理医生跟奥默里克也谈过，那是在他许可下的委托沟通。他认为奥默里克应该了解自己的真实情况，好决定要不要承担继续跟自己交往的风险，可要在那个人面前将自己全然剖开他做不到，假他人之手就容易得多。

“比如说？”奥默里克紧了紧自己的怀抱，要回忆噩梦总是不那么令人愉快的。

“我有几次梦见你结婚，捧着花束站在地毯那头。”努德内盯着那枚戒指。将盛大瑰丽的虚幻的场景描述得简略。

“和我结婚是很不好的事情吗？”奥默里克声音里带着轻微的笑意，还有些故作的伤心，他无意识地将对方的梦按照自己的愿望进行了理所当然的解读。

奥默里克提问的方式让努德内短暂地说不出话，“和我结婚”四个字听着就让人脸红，他的心跳得好像只被捉在手里的猫头鹰般快，脉搏的振动声差点将后半句话掩去。过了几秒，他才低声将重点托出：“你梦里结婚的对象不是我。”

“那的确是噩梦，对你我而言都同样糟糕。”奥默里克了然地点点头，随即又问道，“可你总不会因为梦见我移情别恋就将这当成某种暗示我背叛你的神谕，因此想要跟我分手吧？你可是唯物主义者！”

“我才没有这么傻！”努德内气笑不得，在对方手背上拍了下以示抗议，奥默里克的玩笑让谈话气氛得到缓和，虽算不上高明的幽默，却的确有用。

“那你继续说，我听着。”奥默里克将努德内的身子往上抱了抱，想看看他的眼睛，却只能瞧见对方低头的眉弓下那弧含羞草叶般的睫毛。

“昨日我也做了这样的梦，所以醒得格外早。”努德内开始描述那误会最初的萌芽，“你抱我的时候，我还有些迷糊，没完全自梦里摆脱。然后我闻到你身上有女士香水味，位置在衬衣腰部，是脱掉外套才闻得到的。而你的无名指上也没有戴着戒指，这些加起来……让我顿时没了跟你继续的心情。”

“原来是这样，我明白了，”奥默里克轻叹着说，“可你那时为什么不直接向我寻求答案呢？只要你问，我就会给你满意的解释。”他继续说着，“戒指是按照事故逃生的指示摘下的。而香水味应该来自坐我身边的小姐，就是你今天见到的那位，我们在宴会上认识又刚好同机回来。”说到这里，他略微迟疑了下，“呃，希望你不要生气，她在飞机下落时，一直抱着我的腰不放。而在那种危机的情况下，我也做不到将吓得瑟瑟发抖的女士推开。”

“嗯，”努德内当然知道自己男友素来高尚的品格，也不反对他在必要时对他人施以援手，“对那样的时刻而言，你所做的是十分正确的事情。”

“或许是另有牵挂的缘故，我那时并没有留意到衬衣上沾了香水味，”奥默里克看着下方眨动的睫羽说，“我只想赶紧回家，好好看看你。”

“香水味道很淡，只有凑到鼻尖才能闻到，你行色匆匆，没发现也是自然。”感到有视线自上方落下，努德内抬头正望到那双蓝色的眼睛，他从那深海般的包容感中获得继续诉说的鼓励，“但光是这，还不足以让我的理智遭遇挫败，毕竟戒指的遗失和香水的残留都是可以很容易便解释得通的。”

“那最后将你引向错误结论的是什么呢？”奥默里克边以手指替对方梳理凌乱的头发，边声音关切地问。

“说来这事是我不对，”努德内感到脸颊隐隐发烫，尤其是靠在对方身上那边，熨热得微微汗湿，“捡到你戒指的并不是我，应该是那位小姐，她将失物放在信封里归还，你不在就落到了我的手里，而我——”他顿了几秒，“我闻到信封上与你衬衣相同的香水味，摸到明显是戒指的硬物，没能控制住幼稚的猜想，就擅自拆开了信封。请原谅我对你隐私的逾越。”

“我将戒指取下后应是放妥了的，不过飞机颠簸得厉害，或许在我没留意的时候滑出掉落到旁边，被她不小心错拿了回去。”奥默里克回忆着当时的情况，声音中并没有生气的含义，反而充满理解，“从你的角度来看，戒指和香水的细节的确已足以构成对我忠诚的怀疑。”他低头吻了吻自己的男友，“看来你昨天也比我好过不到哪里去。”

“比起你的话，还是稍微好些，”心中郁结全消，努德内抬眼半是认真半是揶揄地说，“至少我没有亲眼看到你——”看到奥默里克的目光沉了沉，他将后半句话收敛，变成低头落在无名指上的吻。

“说到那位女士，她对你印象不错，”奥默里克被吻着的那只手指根部在温热的呼吸中感到些许轻痒，“我之前给她看过你的照片，介绍说是我男友。”轻轻叹息着，他又说道，“不过我上午告诉她，我不小心惹你生了气，否则无法解释你为什么对我就像个普通同事。”

“很抱歉，我那时候脑子有些不清楚。”努德内轻声道，终于理解那位女士为何会在自己经过时忽然看过来，因为她认出自己是奥默里克口中说的男友，“希望没有影响你的工作计划。”

“也算是因祸得福，”奥默里克有些感叹地说，“这次出差我的目标是与她的家族打成能源方面的合作协议，可她父亲认为我太年轻缺乏经验，对我的提议兴趣寡淡。反倒是这次事故让他的千金认为我是个可靠的人，在自己父亲面前替我美言了几句，老先生态度才有所松动。”

“嗯，的确是好事。”努德内点头应着，转移到正事上的话题让他想起实验室这两日被耽误的工作进度，忽然惊觉地坐了起来，对满脸狐疑的奥默里克说，“我得回实验室去，这次是真的，我已经怠工两天了，再这么下去的话……你怕是该扣我工资了。”

“……”奥默里克的眼睑颇为无奈地翕合，睫羽在叹息的气流中颤动。努德内认真起来的样子总是令他着迷，可这优良的特质有时也免不了会带来些让他头疼的副作用。他看着面前那双重又闪耀着生机的眸子，那泓微微泛蓝的绿色让他想起罗萨里奥港的海水与金色沙滩在阳光下相融出的那道祖母绿般的岸色。

底下的人默不作声让刚自虚惊中恢复的努德内有些惴怀，他那颗被折磨了两日的心好不容易才找到安放处，料想奥默里克那边也是如此，“但……如果你希望我留下的话，我就不去了。”他俯下身与对方交换了个浅尝辄止的吻，“反正你是老板，我听你的。”

奥默里克没有忍住的笑是这吻没有持续很长的原因，他撑起自己的身子与努德内面对面坐着：“去吧，别忘了拿我的车钥匙。”

“嗯，”努德内这次没有再拒绝，他将那串小巧的金属件自沙发的缝隙中挖出来，握在手心里向它的主人保证着，“我会尽量早些回来。”

“等忙完这阵子的事情，我们出去旅行怎么样？”奥默里克随努德内站起身的动作将双脚重新放上地面，伸手替自己的男友扯了扯皱得不像话的衣衫，发现那些折痕顽固得好像树皮上的横轮，“我建议你换身衣服再回去。”

“好，你想去哪？”努德内问，按住奥默里克的手示意他别做无用功，“我现在就去换。”

“你上次说过拉帕尔玛岛的星空看着很美，我们就去那如何？”奥默里克跟在努德内身后一同步入卧室，站在更衣间的门口看着男友脱掉外套开始解衬衣扣子的样子，某些羞赧的往事如海底的鱼群追逐着阳光泛上心绪的海面。

“怎么了？”努德内发现奥默里克忽然垂下视线，对于共享了十余年床榻的恋人而言，换衣服可不是有必要回避的事情。

“没什么，只是想起了些以前的事情。”奥默里克的脸颊微红，视线里努德内自衣柜里取出件熨烫平整的衬衣，一边穿着一边朝他走来。

“是什么事呢？”努德内问。奥默里克体贴地替他系着扣子，而他那得以享受闲暇的手搭在对方的腰际慢悠悠地逡巡。

奥默里克难得表现出踟蹰，直到他的手指抵达最后枚扣子，才慢慢地回答：“想起你第一次在我面前脱衣服的时候，我羞得根本不敢看。”

努德内愣了片刻，想了想后问道：“白天那次？还是晚上那次？”二者区别在于坦露的程度。

“白天，就是你刚到我公寓，我带你去卧室休息的时候，你自箱子里找出睡衣换上。”奥默里克回答着，不忘将对方的领口抚平，“很无聊对不对？可就是类似这样的，琐碎得无甚可说的细节，回忆起来时却是能带给我最热烈幸福的瞬间。”

“其实那时候，我是有些害怕的。”努德内抬起眼却沉着声说，他曾在无数个难眠辗转的夜晚，像重温老电影的桥段般反复让自己的记忆重走那段春天的路，自然而然地也包括发生在那段路终点的事情。

“嗯？为什么呢？是担心我会冒犯你吗？”奥默里克问，将对方的脸庞轻轻托起，手心里传来的皮肤温度灼热如夏日海滩上的礁石。

“不是，”努德内摇头否决道，“我很高兴你能够接受我，却又不太确定自己的样子算不算讨喜。不过我后来突然想到脸上的伤痕，如果你连这都不介意的话，大概也不会嫌弃我至少表面平整的身体。”

“你的担忧完全是多余的，”奥默里克神情认真地望着自己的男友，印象中努德内那日表现得勇敢而主动，反倒是自己因为紧张的缘故有些手足无措。他从未想到那看起来毫无破绽的年轻人竟在心里怀揣过这样微妙的心绪，“身体和外表不过是终究会朽坏的躯壳，吸引我的是你栖居其内的部分。”他的声音低柔下来，“更何况，即使面容有伤，你也仍旧好看得让我移不开眼。”

“奥默里克，”努德内轻声唤道，听着这本该感到幸福洋溢的表白，他的眼睛里却有些悲伤浮现，“我很高兴能获得你如此的欣赏，可以社会科学百年来分门别类的统计看，这世间的爱意大都经不起岁月的消磨，不管初时多么热情浓烈，到最后都逃不过惨淡收场的命运，简直就像我们在研究的发动机，自诞生时便注定无法控制地向外逸出燃料，直到最后全部耗尽变为没用的空壳。你说我们会不会也——”

“考虑到客观因素的复杂性，我无法对并非全由我把握的未来做出保证，”奥默里克的回答严谨得有些不像恋人间的私语，“但我认为你将人类感情淡去的过程比作氢氧发动机的气液消耗是不恰当的，人类与那冰冷封闭的舱体最大的不同在于，我们能够不断地为彼此间的感情添加燃料，以渴望相伴的主观意志为动力不断续航，直到不想继续为止。以机器来类比的话，人类无论是肉体还是精神，都远比我们的造物结构精密又原理深奥。”

“去拉帕尔玛的话……我们从卡萨布兰卡转机吧？”再由着奥默里克说下去的话，自己很可能就舍不得走了，努德内故意岔开话题时忽然领悟到，这或许便是对方所说的为感情添加燃料的尝试。

“是个不错的主意，拉斯帕尔马斯和圣克鲁兹都有机场，如果你有兴致的话，我们可以乘船去周围的岛屿。”奥默里克有些不舍地放开手，将衣架上的外套取下搭在努德内的肩上，然后陪伴着他自卧室出来，穿过走廊步下楼梯。

“这箱子——”努德内下楼时差点被绊得趔趄，那件皮具躺在那里，仿佛是种无声的戏谑。

“我会帮你拿上去，等你晚上回来再收拾，”奥默里克说着便将它扶起，靠在楼梯栏杆上，又将那本以为摔坏的轮子捡起，发现它只是扣件松脱，仍可以安回原处，“还有你的车，我会找人来处理。”

“嗯，有劳了。”努德内挥手冲自己的恋人告别，身影消失在门外无限的夏日阳光中，在目送着他离去的人眼里留下几秒短暂的残像。

奥默里克提起那只不幸的行李箱，将它带回到楼上重新安上轮子。它是努德内自伦敦的会议带回的纪念，曾陪伴这对恋人去过很多地方，如无意外的话这次旅行也不会缺席。

拉帕尔玛在南半球星空最璀璨的岛屿中位居前列，它所属的群岛有个美丽的别称——幸福。

—FIN—

2019-02-11


End file.
